Internal combustion engines have cams, lobes, or rollers that are supported along the length of a camshaft. As the camshaft rotates, the cams either directly, or indirectly via an intermediary mechanism, actuate intake valves or exhaust valves for a combustion cylinder in the engine to convert rotational motion to linear motion. The cams on the camshaft may be positioned at various angles with respect to one another around the camshaft to provide timing for the valve actuation.
A pair of camshafts may be provided to separately actuate the intake valves and the exhaust valves of the engine. The camshafts may be provided within the head of the engine as dual overhead camshafts (DOHC) to interact with followers and actuate the valves. During engine operation, the cams rotate with the camshaft and are in contact a valve poppet or follower. The contact with the follower may cause friction and wear on interfacing surfaces between the cam and the follower, leading to a need to lubricate these surfaces.